1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to the geometrical configuration of three-dimensional woven preforms for reinforced composite structures having quasi-isotropic or multi-directional reinforcement on one or more ends of the structure and approximately unidirectional reinforcement in all other areas. The preforms have additional through thickness reinforcement provided by inserting reinforcement fibers in a thickness direction.
2. Background of the Invention
The use of reinforced composite materials to produce structural components is now widespread, particularly in applications where their desirable characteristics for being lightweight, strong, tough, thermally resistant, self-supporting and adaptability to being formed and shaped are sought. Such components are used, for example, in the aeronautical, aerospace, and satellite industries, as well as for recreational uses such as in racing boats and autos, and in countless other applications. A three-dimensional fabric generally consists of fibers oriented in three directions with each fiber extending along a direction perpendicular to the other fibers, that is along the X, Y and Z axial directions.
Typically, components formed from such fabrics consist of reinforcement materials embedded in matrix materials. The reinforcement component may be made from materials such as glass, carbon, ceramic, aramid (e.g., “KEVLAR®” from E.I. Dupont), polyethylene, and/or other materials which exhibit desired physical, thermal, chemical and/or other properties, chief among which is great strength against stress failure. Through the use of such reinforcement materials, which ultimately become a constituent element of the completed component, the desired characteristics of the reinforcement materials such as very high strength, are imparted to the completed composite component. The constituent reinforcement materials may typically be woven, knitted or otherwise oriented into desired configurations and shapes for reinforcement preforms. Usually, particular attention is paid to ensure the optimum utilization of the properties for which these constituent reinforcing materials have been selected. Generally, such reinforcement preforms are combined with a matrix material to form desired finished components or produce working stock for the ultimate production of finished components.
After a desired reinforcement preform has been constructed, matrix material may be introduced and combined with the preform, so that the reinforcement preform becomes encased in the matrix material such that the matrix material fills the interstitial areas between the constituent elements of the reinforcement preform. The matrix material may be any of a wide variety of materials, such as epoxy, polyester, vinyl-ester, ceramic, carbon and/or other materials, which also exhibit desired physical, thermal, chemical and/or other properties. The materials chosen for use as the matrix may or may not be the same as that of the reinforcement preform and may or may not have comparable physical, chemical thermal or other properties. Typically, however, they will not be of the same materials or have comparable physical, chemical, thermal or other properties, as the reinforcement preform, since a usual objective sought in using composites in the first place is to achieve a combination of characteristics in the finished product that is not attainable through the use of one constituent material alone.
When combined, the reinforcement preform and the matrix material may then be cured and stabilized in the same operation by thermosetting or other known methods, and then subjected to other operations toward producing the desired component. It is significant to note that after being so cured, the then solidified masses of the matrix material are normally very strongly adhered to the reinforcing material (e.g., the reinforcement preform). As a result, stress on the finished component, particularly via its matrix material acting as an adhesive between fibers, may be effectively transferred to and borne by the constituent material of the reinforcing reinforcement preform.
Typically, simple, two-dimensional woven fabrics or unidirectional fibers are produced by a material supplier and sent to a customer who cuts out patterns and lays up the final part ply-by-ply. The simplest woven materials are flat, substantially two-dimensional structures with fibers in only two directions. They are formed by interlacing two sets of yarns perpendicular to each other. In two-dimensional weaving, the 0° yarns are called warp fibers or yarns and the 90° yarns are called the weft or fill fibers or yarns. For resin transfer molding, a series of woven fabrics can be combined to form a dry lay-up, which is placed in a mold and injected with resin. These fabrics can be pre-formed using either a “cut and sew” technique or thermally formed and “tacked” using a resin binder.
Two-dimensional woven structures, however, have limitations. The step of pre-forming requires extensive manual labor in the lay-up. Two-dimensional woven structures are not as strong or stretch-resistant along other than the 0° and 90° axes, particularly at angles farther from the fiber axes. One method to reduce this possible limitation is to add bias fibers to the weave, fibers woven to cut across the fabric at an intermediate angle, preferably at ±45° to the axis of the fill fibers.
Simple woven preforms are also single layered. This limits the possible strength of the material. One possible solution is to increase the fiber size. Another is to use multiple layers, or plies. An additional advantage of using multiple layers is that some layers may be oriented such that the warp and weft axes of different layers are in different directions, thereby acting like the previously discussed bias fibers. If these layers are a stack of single layers laminated together with the resin, however, then the problem of de-lamination arises. If the layers are sewn together, then many of the woven fibers may be damaged during the sewing process and the overall tensile strength may suffer. In addition, for both lamination and sewing of multiple plies, a hand lay-up operation usually is necessary to align the layers. Alternatively, the layers may be interwoven as part of the weaving process. Creating multiple interwoven layers of fabric, particularly with integral bias fibers, has been a difficult problem.
One example of where composite materials are used to produce structural components is in the production of struts and braces. Struts and braces typically comprise a central column having lugs on each end of the structure. These lugs can have either male or female (clevis) configurations and are used to attach the strut or brace to the structure it is reinforcing or bracing. As previously discussed, in order to achieve increased strength of the composite structure, multiple layers or plies are used for the lug and column portions of the struts and braces. Although using multiple layers is advantageous since individual layers can be oriented to provide reinforcement in the 0° and 90° directions as well as can be oriented on the bias to provide reinforcement in additional directions, such as the ±45° directions, if laminated together with resin, delamination of the layers may be problematic.
Many examples of laminated lugs exist, some using hybrid materials (i.e. alternating carbon and titanium plies), but the laminated lugs have not been combined with a three-dimensional woven column. The viability of laminated composite lugs for very highly loaded structures has been demonstrated in several government funded programs. However, to the Applicant's knowledge, none of these programs considered the use of three-dimensional woven preforms.
Thus, three-dimensional preforms for use in struts and braces, having laminated lug ends or portions and a monolithic three-dimensional woven central column are desirable. The advantages of using a three-dimensional construction in the central portion of the preform are that it reduces the labor required to cut and collate all of the plies required for a thick composite, and it provides better damage tolerance than conventional laminated composites. The advantage of the independent layers in the ends is that the laminate can be tailored to have specific properties. Specifically, a portion or the preform in whole can be reinforced in a thickness direction by inserting reinforcement fibers at one or more angles.
Accordingly, a need exists for a woven preform having an integrally woven three-dimensional central portion with reinforced laminated lug ends comprised of independent, woven layers.